Werewolf Love Sixth Year
by LessahIsmorah
Summary: Remus Lupin is in sixth year when he think he may have found his soul mate. (And is ISN'T Sirius!). But is she too involved with Severus Snape to notice him? Or is he to shy to say anything to her?
1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE**  
Remus Lupin was asleep when his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, played the first practical joke of the year. It was dark outside the train and soon they would be at Hogwarts. Remus woke up to the sound of silence. The compartment was suddenly devoid of all forms of laughter and the silence made it hard for Remus to sleep. He sat up and looked around sleepily. James, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the bench across from him. They were sitting very quietly and smiling suspiciously.

"What's going on? Why are you guys smiling like that?"

"We're not smiling," said Sirius.

"Yes you are. You're all sitting there like a bunch of idiots. You look like your about to do something nasty to Severus Snape."

"That sounds about right," James said, no longer smiling. "Go get dressed and we'll fill you in."

"I am dressed."

"In your robes. Look out the window. We're almost there."

Remus got up and looked out the window. The faint glow of lights in the village was steadily growing brighter. Remus was still in his Muggle clothes. He yawned and gathered up his robes. He left the compartment, which immediately erupted in laughter, and walked down the corridor.

Remus was very tired, even though he had been asleep since just after they left the train station. He was paying more attention to his feet than he was to anything in front of him. Remus was rubbing his head when he walked into something. He looked around to see what it was.

"Hello there," said a sweet voice.

Remus looked around and found the source of the voice. Standing just to Remus' left and proceeding to walk down the corridor was a girl a few inches shorter than he was. She had strange black and white hair and stunning honey color eyes. She was very pretty.

"Hullo..." Remus said shyly as the girl walked away.

It was a very strange encounter for Remus. Girls didn't usually talk to Remus, and he kept it that way. Remus had no intention of being involved with girls. Remus was shy when he wasn't with his friends and didn't notice girls or anyone else when he was alone. While Remus didn't always like his self isolation, he had to stick to it. Getting involved with anyone, including his friends, was dangerous to all. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

_That was weird... She sure was pretty._ Remus thought. _I have to tell Sirius and James... But first I've got to get dressed. I can't go to school looking like a Muggle can I?_

Remus opened a compartment door and walked in. It was a smaller compartment with a mirror, a sink, and a toilet. Remus changed into his robes and then washed his face. He felt awake after splashing water on his face. He ran his hand though his hair and looked in the mirror. A sudden wave of rage washed over him. He bolted out of the compartment and back down the hall.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME?!" Remus roared, launching himself fist first at Sirius.

Sirius deftly dodged Remus' assault. James grabbed Remus from behind and held him while he tried to kick at Sirius. Remus struggled to get away, but James was a top Quidditch player and was a lot stronger than a werewolf who was seven days from the next full moon. Remus stopped struggling and scowled at his friends.

"What did you do to my hair?" Remus stammered, breaking out of James's grip.

"Don't worry Remus," Sirius said, "it wears off... I think."

"You _think_ it wears off? _You_ think! I'm seriously starting to doubt your ability to think Sirius. I mean, look at my hair! I can't sit at Gryffindor table looking like this! People will think I'm supporting Slytherin!"

Remus was not exaggerating. His hair was black, silver and green, the colors of Slytherin house. Remus, who was in Gryffindor house, was known to be one of the four people with the most house spirit in all of Hogwarts. Remus frowned at his friends and sat down.

"Look, we were going to give Snape gold and scarlet hair, but the big-nosed slime ball doesn't sleep and there were just too many people around."

"So take it out on the poor tired werewolf? You guys are some friends."

"Look, it does wear off... after a few weeks," James said.

"And what am I supposed to do until it wears off?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and then gave Remus the look that implied that they hadn't thought that far ahead. Remus rolled his eyes and went over to his trunk and pulled out his gold and scarlet scarf. After a moment of fidgeting around with his scarf, Remus managed to produce a makeshift turban. James and Sirius stifled their laughter.

"This will have to do until I can think of something better."

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey when we get to school," suggested Peter.

"No! I get poked and prodded enough by her before and after the full moon! I don't want to see her anymore than I have to."

The boys got off the train and walked across the station to the horseless carriages that were waiting to take them to Hogwarts. They were joined by a pretty girl with long auburn hair and striking green eyes. James helped her into the carriage and then shut the door.

"Lilly, it is so good to see you again," James said.

"I missed you," Lilly said, kissing James on the cheek.

Sirius and Remus howled like a pair of wolves at James and Lilly, making them both blush. Sirius and Remus had both broken down into hysterical laughter when Remus remembered something important.

"Guys! The weirdest thing happened to me on the train!"

"You decided to wear a turban?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah... no! James and Sirius forced me to wear one. I'll tell you later," Remus said hurriedly. "The weird thing was that I talked to a girl."

Now it was James who was laughing while Remus' face went bright red.

"You! Remus J. Lupin talked to a girl! What happened?" Sirius howled.

"I did talk to a girl! She was really something else too. Her eyes... and her hair... and... wow!"

"Oh yeah, we know exactly who you're talking about," Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's hard to explain, you know. I didn't get a REALLY good look at her, she was walking away when I looked at her."

"You walked into her didn't you?" James asked.

Remus sat out the rest of the ride to the castle in silence. Sirius and James made a few jokes about Remus' encounter, but when Remus seemed more embarrassed than amused the conversation jumped subject. Sirius was very upset about having to leave his motorcycle at home all year. James and Peter agreed that Sirius shouldn't have the motorcycle to begin with and that it was a dangerous thing in his hands.

"Did you have to wear those ridiculous boots?" James said, pointing to Sirius' leather motorcycle boots. "You know they won't let you wear them at the school."

"I have to wear these boots! If I don't, my fair Tlazolteotl will think I am betraying her!"

"Tlazolteotl? What sort of stupid name is that?"

"Hey, I searched long and hard for that name!" Sirius growled. "It's the name of the Aztec Goddess of Sex."

"Why am I not surprised," James muttered.

_(Author's note: Tlazolteotl - Tlaz-ol-TE-otl- Aztec Goddess of Sex and the "eater of sins". It seemed like a very appropriate name for a motorcycle belonging to young Sirius Black. )_

From there the conversation rapidly disintegrated into silence as the coach approached the school. Hogwarts had never looked more spectacular, ready to welcome the students for another year. The coaches stopped and let the students out. As Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily entered the entrance hall, they were confronted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin, a word with you please."

The four boys exchanged worried glances and followed Professor McGonagall to a nearby empty room. The boys leaned against the wall and looked at their feet.

"Now, boys, I'm sure that this year you don't need to be reminded about the special rules. We don't need another student finding out about your secret."

Remus bowed his head even lower than the others. James shot Sirius a nasty glare. Sirius just smiled and sniggered a bit. McGonagall was in his face right away.

"This is NOT a laughing matter Mr. Black. Your antics last year could have killed a student. You're very lucky that neither you or your friends were kicked out of this school. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius said, his goofy smile still on his face. "Clear as crystal."

The boys were dismissed after a very brief lecture. They made their way into the grand hall and took their seats among their fellow Gryffindors. Already there were a couple of new students sitting at the table. McGonagall took over the sorting at the front of the hall.

"ISMORAH, Lessah!"

Remus, who wasn't really paying attention, looked up to the front if the hall. Sitting on the stool was the pretty girl from the train. Remus almost fell out of his seat.

"Guys! That's the girl!" Remus hissed at his friends.

James, Sirius and Peter looked at the girl. She was sitting uncomfortably on the stool with the Sorting Hat on he head. Her pale cheeks were soft pink, she could obviously hear the confused whispers that were floating around the great hall.

"She doesn't look like a first year," Sirius scoffed. "She looks like a sixth year hotty."

"You are disgusting," James spat.

"Hey! I know her!" Lilly said, almost excitedly. "Her name is Lessah, she's transferring in from America."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew her on the way here?" Remus hissed.

"I had no idea who you were talking about Remus. 'Wow' isn't a very descriptive word."

"Why hasn't that hat decided yet?" James asked. "She looks like a Slytherin to me. Why doesn't it just dump her over there. She looks perfect for Severus Snape."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, I stand corrected!" James yelled over the din of the usual applause for the new Gryffindor student.

Lessah came to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Remus. He fell out of his seat when her leg brushed against his.

"It's going to be a long year isn't it?" Sirius asked Remus, helping back into his seat.


	2. Frustrations

**CHAPTER TWO  
**The year flew by. It seemed like yesterday that the year had started when all of a sudden it was time for Christmas break. Many of the students were staying at the school for the holidays this year. The world away from Hogwarts was rapidly becoming a scary place, and it had been for the last six or seven years. Hogwarts was very easily the safest place in the world.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon. The Hogwarts grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow, and there was more falling from the sky. James, Sirius and Peter were sleeping soundly in the dormitory, as was most of the school. Remus ran up the stairs and pounced on Peter while he slept. From Peter's bed he bounded over to James's bed and then Sirius's.

"Come on guys wake up!" Remus shouted. "It's snowing outside! Get up, let's have a snowball fight!"

James rolled over and threw his pillow across the room, just missing Remus. Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes. Peter just pulled his blankets over his head.

"Remus, I'm going to open my eyes in a moment," Sirius mumbled, "and if you're still in the room, I'm going to kill you."

Remus just stood there while Sirius opened his eyes. He knew that Sirius wouldn't make good on his threat. Sirius grabbed his wand off the night stand and aimed it in Remus' general direction. Remus ran over to the window and threw the curtains opened. Sirius recoiled as the room filled with light.

"Get up guys! Come on, let's go outside and see if we can pelt Snape with ice balls!" Remus shouted excitedly.

"What time is it?" James mumbled from under his pillow.

"It's about 8:30 in the morning. I know you guys didn't wan to wake up before noon, but I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to do. I thought I would wake you guys up when I got up but that was awake at 4:30 so I thought I would let you sleep a little longer. I went down to the kitchen and scared the crap out of the House Elves and then I snuck into Slytherin and I was going to sing to Snape in his sleep, but I forgot the words of the "Snape is a Stupid Git" song, and I wasn't under the invisibility cloak so I came back to get it. Then I couldn't find it, so I went outside for a while instead. And I built snowmen. But I'm not very good at making snowmen, even with magic... So I blew them all up! It was some light show too because I used the wrong spell and it melted a whole bunch of snow and now there is a big frozen puddle out in the middle of the yard. It's really flat and ready for skating, and it's probably a lot safer than skating on the lake. And you guys need to get up now, it's morning!" Remus said very quickly.

The three boys looked at each other and then at the calendar on the wall. There was a big black skull sitting in the square of December 21st. The moon was blocked out. Remus so full of energy he was shaking and was mostly incoherent.

"I'm so glad this hyperactivity of yours only happens once a month," Sirius grumbled, getting out of bed.

"Alright, let's go outside and see the mess you've made," James said.

An hour later the boys were outside enjoying the snow. They didn't bother with breakfast, Remus had snuck down to the kitchen while they were dressing and brought lots of hot food right to them. The only signs of Remus' snowmen was, as he had said, a huge smooth sheet of ice. Remus sat down in the snow and put on a pair of beat up looking ice skates.

"Those look like they've seen better days." Sirius said. "Do you chew on those during the full moon?"

"No," Remus said rolling his eyes. "Unlike you, I don't need to chew on people's shoes when I have transformed."

"Oooh! Moony lashes out at Padfoot's canine side! Who will triumph in this battle of words?" James commented.

"Really? Well, at least it's safe for me to date girls." Sirius said with an almost malicious tone.

Remus skated right off the edge of the ice and into a snow drift. He dug himself out and rounded on Sirius, who was peacefully skating around the ice sheet. Remus got back on the ice and launched himself at Sirius. With the moon completely blacked out Remus had extra strength and speed. In a second he had pushed Sirius face first into the ice. James and Peter rushed out on to the ice to break up the fight.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Remus barked.

"What's wrong Remus? Jealous?" Sirius spat, getting to his feet and swinging his fist at Remus.

"Why would I be jealous of a slimy jerk like you?!" Remus cried, dodging the punch and tackling Sirius. "All you every do is hit on girls! And they don't even like you! Why would I be jealous of you with your NORMAL LIFE?!"

James grabbed Remus and pulled him away from Sirius. It was harder than the last time James had to drag Remus away - on the train ride to school at the beginning of the year - because this time Remus had more strength. Remus broke free of James' grip and launched himself at Sirius again. Peter got between Remus and Sirius and pushed him back toward James again.

"Remus! Calm down Remus!" James yelled.

"I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus cried, tears were running down his face. "I HATE YOU!"

James pushed Remus into the snow and stood between him and Sirius. Peter stood out of the way.

"Remus, you don't hate Sirius. Sirius, it isn't as if Remus can help being a werewolf any more than we can help being alive," James said calmly. "There are enough problems in the world right now. If we start fighting amongst each other, the movement of Voldermort and his followers wins."

Remus just glared at Sirius who stared at the ground. There was a long pause and then Remus got to his feet and ran back to the school, kicking his skates off somewhere along the way. He didn't care that he was barefoot when he reached the entrance hall, he wanted to be alone so much. Being alone was a form of retreat, the only retreat Remus could ever think of when things were going bad. As turned the corner toward Gryffindor tower he ran into what he thought was a moving wall.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" the wall snapped.

"Huh?" Remus said, pulling his robes away from his face.

Sitting on the floor, gathering up a pile of books and papers was Lessah Ismorah. She looked strangely attractive to Remus, with her pale skin and yellow eyes. Remus leaned over and tried to help her gather up her books.

"Werewolf Lore?" Remus said, picking up one of Lessah's books. "You... interested in werewolves?"

"No, but we have a werewolf essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I thought I would beat everybody to it and be the first to hand it in."

"Oh..."

"You'll find that you'll be second Lessah," came Sirius's voice.

"What does that mean?" Lessah asked, accepting Sirius' hand to help her up.

"Remus looks forward to the werewolf essay every year. He handed it in on the first day."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Remus knows everything there is to know about werewolves," Sirius looked Lessah up and down as he spoke. "How about I help you take those books back to the library?"

"I don't need any help. And I don't need you hitting on me. Bye," Lessah said as she walked away.

Remus watched Lessah walk down the stairs until she disappeared around a corner. He took a deep breath and looked up at Sirius. Sirius shrugged and entered the Gryffindor Common Room, the others followed. Remus watched his friends enter the Common Room and then head toward the library, inconspicuously following Lessah. She was browsing books about potions when Remus found her. Severus Snape was sitting at a table nearby. Remus hid himself among behind the shelves that were stacked with some weird Divination books.

"I shouldn't be hanging out with you. You're a Gryffindor." Snape said with disgust.

"Awwe, Severus, it's so nice to know you care about me," Lessah said sweetly, messing up Snape's hair.

"Let's just do this and get out of here before anyone sees us."

"Yeah, it would be just _scandalous_ if anybody saw us together like this. Just think about what would happen if we were caught on one of our long walks..."

Remus didn't hear what Snape said in reply. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower before Lessah had really finished her sentence. When he got back to the Common Room, James and Sirius were playing chess and Sirius was losing, badly.

"Remus, what the HELL did you do to your chess set?" Sirius said, looking at the chess board in disgust.

"Oh, I... uh... I gave them a complex..."Remus said, seemingly no longer full of energy.

"Something wrong Remus?"

"Nothing out of the usual," Remus said with a shrug. "I think I'll go upstairs and remind myself why I don't bother with girls..."

"Lessah give you the cold shoulder? Did you even try to talk to her?" James asked.

"No, she was too busy with... Severus Snape."

"WHAT?!" Remus' friends exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's sitting there studying potions with him, talking about some long walks the two of them take..."

Remus went upstairs to the dormitory and sat on his bed. He waited for James and Sirius to come upstairs and console him, but they didn't. Eventually Remus fell asleep, and despite his incredible energy surge, he slept for the rest of the day and all through the night.


	3. Planning

**CHAPTER THREE  
**Remus spent a lot of time sulking. Christmas holiday's passed. James and Sirius tried to convince him that Lessah wasn't worth all his energy, especially if she was involved with Severus Snape.

_What do you guys know about it? _Remus thought as he tore at the sheets on the bed. _James has Lilly, Sirius just harasses every girl in the school, and Peter is too much a loser, in everybody else's eyes, for girls to be interested in him._

_Hey, I don't harass every girl in the school,_ Sirius argued, joining Remus in the shredding of the bedding. _You will never see me hit on Slytherin girls, and rarely on Hufflepuff._

_Yeah? What about that little adventure involving the Slytherin Girl's shower and your camera?_

_It's not like a got any good photos. They're all wearing towels and trying to kill me._

_Serves you right._

_Hey, not all girls think I'm a loser,_ Peter broke in, scurrying along the rafters.

_Name one,_ Sirius retorted, looking up and barking.

_Uh... well, I don't actually... I was just hoping that one of you would know._

_Not, me... then again, girls don't usually talk to me about _that_ sort of thing._ Sirius answered.

I don't talk to girls. Remember, that's why we're on this subject.

_No, we're on this subject because of you pathetic... _crush - if I may be so American - _on a girl who is clearly involved with Severus Snape. I mean, why would you_ do that _to yourself?_

_Alright guys, settle down,_ James suggested. _We're going to put our heads together and come up with a solution. We only have a few hours before three of us have to sneak back up to Gryffindor Tower._

_I'm not putting my head anywhere near yours, Sirius retorted. I'm liable to loose an eye on those antlers of yours._

_I don't mean literally! Now look, Remus has a problem and it is our duty as Marauders to help him._

_Why doesn't he just ask her out?_

_BECAUSE SHE WILL SAY NO!! SHE'LL BREAK MY POOR WEREWOLF HEART!_

_You don't know that! You always jump to conclusions Remus. For someone who the teachers think is so smart, you're really very stupid._ Sirius grumbled scratching behind his ears.

_Alright, alright, enough already._ James scolded, frustrated by Remus and Sirius and their canine bickering. _Sirius is right, you do jump to conclusions._

_Fine! What do you want me to do? Walk right up to her and ask out for the next trip to Hogsmeade?_

_Yeah! That is exactly what you should do! Think about it! You could ask her out and show her what a charming, handsome, talented, irresistible..._

_Sirius, are you going to talk about you are me? I'm not any of those things!_

_So fake it. Oh, look at time, we have to go. See you when you get back to the castle._

Remus watched as Sirius, James and Peter snuck out of the screaming shack. The shadows of the dog, the stag, and the rat slowly diminished and Remus was left alone and overcome again by his wild wolf mind. When he was human again, there wasn't a thing left in the house that wasn't destroyed. Exhausted from his last minute rampage, Remus dragged himself back to the school. He felt, as he always did, like he was going to die before he got back to the school.

Jams, Sirius and Peter were getting dressed for class when Remus entered the dormitory and threw himself down on his bed.

"Hey Moony, up with the sun as usual!" Sirius said, patting Remus on the head. "Coming to class?"

"You won't miss me if I die will you?"Remus mumbled, his throat was raw from all the howling he had done before the sun came up.

"No."

"Good to know my friends care about me."

"Next week is the weekend before Valentines Day. You're going to ask Lessah out because Saturday is a trip into town."

"Hmmm, yeah whatever..." Remus mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Success

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
"Come on Remus, she's right over there! Stop being such a chicken and go ask her!"

"I can't! She'll say no! I'll never be able to show my face in Gryffindor Tower again."

"Remus, just go an ask her!"

"I can't!"

"Look, it's not like we're telling to fall in love with her and then marry her! ONE DATE! THAT'S IT! If it doesn't work you after that, then you never have to do it again," Sirius yelled, waving his arms. "No w go over there and ask her."

"It's easy for you Sirius! You just was up to girls and talk and they listen! You've done this hundreds of time! You go ask her out!"

"See, I would, but she's not really my type. I don't go for the pale, sinister looking, slender, sexy... she's starting to sound like my type maybe I _will_ ask her out."

James grabbed Sirius by the collar before he could get away from the group. Sirius smiled and Remus just shook his head.

"Now, just take this, give it to her and ask her if she will go out with you on the visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow," James said, putting a little blue flower in Remus' hand. "Practice saying it."

"Lessah, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," Remus said confidently.

"Oh yes I will!" Sirius shouted, throwing himself at Remus.

"Urgh! Get away from me!"

"Okay, now go out there and do it! We'll be right behind you, waiting here," James said, pulling Sirius by the collar again.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

Before Remus was entirely aware of what was happening, James and Sirius had pushed him into the hall. Lessah was leaning against a wall, talking with some girls from Slytherin house. Remus tightened his fist around the little flower, squeezing out what little life it had left, and approached her. He tapped her timidly on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Lessah answered, turning around.

The girls Lessah was talking to stepped back and walked away, giggling a little. Remus took a few deep breathes and then shoved the little flower toward Lessah.

"MynameisRemus andthisisforyou andwouldyou gooutona datewithme inHogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus said quickly, all of his words running into each other.

"Sure," Lessah answered.

"I completely understand if you don't want to..." Remus rambled on, suddenly thrown off by her answer. "What?"

"I said yes," Lessah said, laughing a little. "You're Remus _Lupin_ right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Not too much though?" Remus asked, suddenly panicked.

"Why? Is there something I shouldn't know?" Lessah asked.

"No, no! I'm completely normal! Nothing strange about me! No sir, I'm as normal as they come!"

"Is that for me?" Lessah asked, pointing at the flower that Remus was crushing in his hand.

"Yes, yes it is," Remus answered looking at the flower.

"Can I have it?"

Remus let go of the flower as Lessah plucked it out of his hand. The stem of the flower was bent and twisted where Remus had been holding it. Lessah smiled as she put the flower in her vest pocket.

"Thank you. Where would you like me to meet you tomorrow?"

"The common room sounds good... or we could leave after breakfast..." Remus said, as he saw, looking over Lessah's shoulder, Severus Snape walking toward them. "I mean.. uh... I HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Remus ran back to where his friends were waiting. Sirius clapped him on the back and offered him a piece of victory chocolate. Remus pushed it away and slumped against the well.

"I am _never_ doing that again! I was way too stressful."

"Hey, she said _yes_. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to be sick."

"It wasn't that bad. Oh! Well, I guess it _was_ that bad," Sirius said as Remus threw up.

"Looks like it put a little strain on your nerves there Moony," James said, helping Remus to his feet.

"Ugh... let's get out of here before Filch sees what I've done," Remus said weekly. "It's too soon after the full moon to be doing things like this."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down the halls together. After a few minutes, Remus began to feel better. It took him a while to fully realize what he had done. He felt for a moment like heart was going to leap out his chest. Remus led them to the highest tower of Hogwarts. Remus threw the window open and leaned out as far as he could with out plummeting to his death. James, Sirius and Peter joined him.

"REMUS LUPIN HAS A DATE!!" he announced to the whole world.

"REMUS ISN'T A LOSER ANYMORE!!" Sirius shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR RULES!!" James yelled. 

"HOORAY FOR REMUS!!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind them.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spun about to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway. He had a smug look on his face that made Remus want to hit it with a brick. The boys looked at each other, as if searching for an idea in the others eyes, and then back as Snape.

"What do you want, Snape?" James asked.

"I'm not here for you, Potter. I'm here to talk to Lupin."

"If you have something to say to me, Severus, you had better say it and then get lost," Remus growled, much to the surprise of his friends.

"Fine," Severus said, striding toward Remus. He grabbed him by the collar. "You stay away from Lessah, or I'll tell everyone what you truly are."

This made Remus very angry. He grabbed Severus hand and removed it from his collar.

"Go ahead, expose me," Remus said in a quiet, yet unusually harsh, voice. His amber eyes flashed as he turned his head toward the window. "You see that window over there? You keep me from Lessah, and I'll throw you out of it!"

James, Sirius, Peter and Severus stood dumbfounded in the room as Remus stormed out. As he made his way to Gryffindor Tower, Remus thought about what he had just done. It was very unlike him to do that, he wasn't a violent guy. Remus wasn't even a very aggressive guy, and yet he had threatened to throw Severus Snape out the window. Remus began to wonder if perhaps this was a werewolf thing that got worse with age. Just thinking about it made him shudder. Remus sat by the fire in the common room and waited for his friends to return.

"Hey Remus, are you alright hon?" Lily asked, coming down from the dormitory. "You look as if somebody killed James or Sirius."

"I just did something stupid Lily."

"Tell me about it, I'm sure you'll feel better," Lily said, sitting down beside Remus.

"I just threatened to throw Severus Snape through the window of the highest tower in Hogwarts."

Lily was shocked. Remus carried on before she could say anything.

"You know that American student, Lessah? I asked her out on a date for tomorrow. She said yes Lily. A girl said yes to me! I'm really excited... I was really excited. Then that slimy git Severus Snape had to ruin it all. He threatened to expose me! He told me to stay away from Lessah or he would expose me," Remus took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let him stand in my way. I'll date whoever I want to..."

"I'm sure he won't say anything Remus. He's probably to scared to act, afraid you might make good on your threat."

"I'm not a violent person Lily. I mean, I'm not usually violent. Threatening to throw someone out a window... it's scary. What if that's part of my curse. What if I become more and more violent as I get older? Did you know that Sirius and I were in a fight over Christmas? I pushed him into the ice..."

Lily put her arm around Remus and brushed his hair with her hand.

"You're just going through a rough time," she said quietly. "Things will get better. Sirius and James and Peter care about you Remus. So do I. We're always here for you."

"Thanks Lily..."

"You're welcome." Lily kissed Remus on the head as she stood up. "Anytime you need some advice you come find me okay Remus?"

"Yes mother," Remus said with a smile.

As Lily left the common room, James and Sirius and Peter came in. James flirted with Lily before joining the others around the fire.

"Good job on scaring Snape, Moony!" Sirius said. "That git was so scared that he had to ask us if you would really do that!"

"You should have seen his face. He was ten times paler than he usually is! What little color was in his face, all of it gone!" James ranted.

"You wouldn't really throw him out the window would you?" Peter asked.

Remus smiled weakly and shook his head. Peter sighed, obviously with relief. The boys all went up to the dormitory and sat on James bed. James pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"All hail the Marauders Map," James said in a hushed tone. "The most superior magical aid to purveyors of mischief. Wands out."

The four boys each drew their wands and placed it on the map. It wasn't necessary, but they liked to make a ceremony out of it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," they said together.

Instantly a map formed on the parchment. Sirius rubbed his hands together, clearly excited.

"Alright, here's the plan for tomorrow," Sirius said. "I talked to Lessah on the way back here, she said she'll meet you outside at the Grand Entrance after breakfast."

"What about Snape?"

"You leave him to us," James said. "After breakfast, Lily and I will head back here and then take the passage from the witch into Honeydukes. We'll meet Remus and Lessah at the Three Broomsticks. Meanwhile, Sirius and Peter will get in Snape's way as soon as breakfast is over. Keep him from getting to Hogsmeade for as long as possible."

"Hey, there he is now," Sirius hissed, pointing to the map where a little dot labeled SEVERUS SNAPE was moving down a corridor. "Ooooh, dangerously close to where I set those dungbombs... Any second now..."

"Uh, Sirius, have you been paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep him away from Hogsmeade so Remus can shag Lessah," Sirius said smoothly.

"_WHAT?!_" Remus exclaimed, his face was bright red. "What are you talking about?!"

"You sly wolf you," Sirius said.

"No! I don't want to do that!"

"You lady killer you, Remus."

"Go take a cold shower Sirius," James suggested. "Remus, it's alright if you're not comfortable telling us your _real_ plan."

"Urgh! Mischief managed!" Remus said, tapping the map with his wand, erasing the map, and then leaving the room.


	5. Interferance

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
James, Sirius and Peter were up early, going over the last minute details of their plan. Remus took extra time making sure that he looked good for his date, as good as he could look in his uniform anyway. He frowned when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Looking at him through the glass was a sickly looking young man. There were dark circles under his amber eyes and a few flecks of gray in his light brown hair. Remus sighed and joined his friends downstairs in the common room. They went over the last minute details of the plan, which included Sirius' detailed account of what hexes he would use on Snape, and then headed down to breakfast. Remus piled the food high on his plate. He was finished eating almost before he had completely sat down.

"Don't choke Remus," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Ah, that was good breakfast... I think I will, uh, go for a walk..." Remus said horridly, noticing the watchful eye of Severus Snape. "Yeah... I think I will go study for that potions exam..."

Remus ran out of the Grand Hall and headed for the entrance. Lessah was sitting on the stairs outside, reading a book - the title of the book was _Seven ways to KILL a Werewolf_. Remus swallowed hard and tapped Lessah on the shoulder. Lessah looked up at him an smiled.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," Lessah said, standing up.

Remus' attention was drawn to Lessah's slender legs and then gradually to her face. He hadn't noticed it before but she had a black crescent shaped tattoo under her left eye. Remus was blushing slightly.

"Good book?" Remus asked.

"I guess. Severus told me to read it. Very informative, but not my thing. I don't like killing things," Lessah said.

"Well, that's good to know," Remus said, relieved. "Shall we go into town?"

"Yes, alright," Lessah agreed, taking Remus by the arm.

Remus and Lessah set off toward the town of Hogsmeade, the largest Wizards-Only settlement in the world. It took Remus a while before he was totally comfortable with talking to Lessah. He listened to her talk about living in America. Remus eventually told her about some of the adventures that he and his friends had undertaken over the last six years, most of which involved Severus Snape.

"So that's what you guys did to him. He _really_ hates you and your friends."

"Yes, I know. But he's hated us from the first day. James made some remark to him about having a big nose after Severus told him not to hang out with sickly kids... I was really ill during the first week of school."

Remus noticed a trio of dark figures running in the woods along the trail. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius' rang out from the trees. Remus quickened his place slightly. Soon they were at the door of the Three Broomsticks, a great place to hang out. Remus hesitated when he heard screaming noises, which his acute sense of hearing told him was coming from the Shrieking Shack.

"Something wrong?" Lessah asked, sounding concerned.

"Can you hear, uh, screaming?"

"What? No, I don't hear anything."

"Never mind then, must be hearing something else... Shall we go find Lily and James?"

Lessah nodded and pushed the door open. The Three Broomsticks, a very popular hang out for Hogsmeade visits, was not as full as it usually was, but it was early. James and Lily were sitting at a table in the far corner of the tavern. Remus and Lessah joined them.

"So you finally made it!" James exclaimed. "You take the long route?"

"Nah, just enjoyed the scenery," Remus said. "Sirius come by yet?"

"No," James said shortly, giving Remus a concerned look. "Why would he be here? He isn't supposed to be here."

"Oh, I thought I saw him pass us on our way here, that's all."

James was about to say something but Remus waved off the subject and turned his attention to Lessah. Anything that James said that sounded like a lecture, Remus ignored. He wasn't aware of much else around him, being completely lost in Lessah.

"Hey guys!" Sirius said from behind Remus. "Oh! Remus, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be, _you know_..."

"No I should not be!" Remus interjected, standing up and facing Sirius. "That was never my plan, it was your plan! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I would like to show Lessah around town."

"What's wrong Remus?" Lessah asked, placing a hand on Remus' arm.

"N-nothing. I just..."

"He wants to shag you Lessah!"

"I do not! I never said that!"

Remus looked at Lessah. She looked confused and hurt, her cheeks turning red. Remus was about to say something, but Lessah got up from the table and ran out through the door. Remus seized Sirius by the collar and held his wand up to Sirius' face. There was something dark and menacing in Remus' eyes. James got up from the table, Remus turned his wand on James. James sat down again.

"I'm going to go after her now," Remus growled in Sirius' ear. "If she says that she hates me, if Severus Snape has told her my secret, if my chance to have a _normal_ relationship with a girl is ruined, I'm going to some back here and kill you."

Having made his threat, Remus let go of a severely shocked Sirius Black and left the Three Broomsticks. He headed straight back to Hogwarts, following the strong scent of Lessah's cinnamon perfume.

_Wish I hadn't done that._ Remus thought as he walked up the long staircase leading to Gryffindor tower. _Lost my temper again.... Must get it under control. Why haven't I had this problem before now? Ah, Sirius knows I wouldn't really kill him. I think. Pretty sure he knows that I wouldn't._

Remus stood at the painting of the Fat Lady for a moment and thought about what he was going to say to Lessah when he found her. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head and decided to wing it. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. It was worm, almost stuffy in the common room and the smell of cinnamon faintly drifted around the room. Lessah was sitting by the fire, the orange light dancing over her pale face.

"Why don't you just save yourself the effort of trying to talk to me and get lost. Then you can you find some slut and get it on with her." Lessah said sharply, not even looking up at Remus.

"I could do that, I suppose... But I'm really not that sort of guy," Remus said quietly. "Sirius is just and ass. He thinks sex runs the world. I just wanted to get to know you... as a person."

"Give me a good reason to believe you because I haven't met a guy yet who _hasn't_ tried to get me in the sack. You haven't tried it you, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well, I can't give you a good reason. I mean, I think you're really really pretty. I actually find you very attractive," Remus said honestly. "But I... well, I just couldn't do that sort of thing. I really just want to get to know you. Ask James or Sirius - actually, don't ask him because he's an ass - or Lily. Ask Lily, she'll tell you."

Remus frowned and look at the floor. 

"Okay, I still don't have a good reason," he said solemnly. "But, if you'd just give me a chance, you'd see that I mean what I'm saying."

Lessah looked at Remus for a moment. He could almost feel the gaze of her honey color eyes as she looked him over. She stood up and walked over to him, there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Remus looked Lessah in the straight in the eye as she gabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. Remus blushed and he felt as if he had just been struck by lightning. A strange thought drifted through his mind. It was a dark thought, the kind he had only at the full moon. He grit his teeth and pulled his hand from Lessah's grasp.

"Lessah, please don't do that again," Remus said firmly.

"Alright then. I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Lessah kissed Remus on the cheek and ran up to the dormitory. Remus sat down by the fire and waited for his friends to come back to the school. After a while it became apparent that they had the invisibility cloak and were having a late evening in town, or sneaking about the castle causing problems without him. Remus was tired, it being only a week only after the full moon. He went up to the dormitory and fell into a light sleep. He was aware of when his friends came back and he sleepily apologized to Sirius for threatening him.


	6. Disaster

**CHAPTER SIX  
**Things between Remus and Lessah began to go a lot smoother than they had on their first date. Soon, Remus was giving up the crazy adventures of his friends and spending the time with Lessah. Severus Snape was also spending more time around Remus, following him and Lessah from a distance. He had also tried to expose Remus' secret to Lessah. Sirius and James had taken care of the matter, though the wouldn't tell Remus what they had done. Clearly though, Severus Snape stayed his tongue.

In May, Remus had begged to be allowed to escort himself to the Womping Willow, instead of being led to the tree by Madam Pomfrey. He didn't say that it was because he wanted to spend as much time with Lessah as possible before he had to suffer the pain of his transformation. Eventually permission was given, if only to shut Remus up.

"It's great guys," Remus said with more energy than usual. "For the first time since, well, ever, I don't have to escorted out to the Womping Willow. I can go alone. You guys just don't understand the significance of this!"

"No, probably not. But we _do_ understand the danger," said Sirius, being more serious than usual. "What if you forget?"

"How am I supposed to forget something that has been a part of me for as long as I can remember?"

"That's just it though Remus," James interjected. "Things like that get forgotten. We know you say that you won't, but that's why they call them accidents."

"Yeah, okay mom."

"I'm serious. We've already had a few close calls. Remember when you got it into your wolfish head to make a dash for the school? There were still a few people wandering around outside. I don't know how you got past Sirius and I, but you're damn lucky that we caught you before you got too far."

"Hey, nobody got hurt. Stop riding me you guys!"

Sirius and James gave Remus stern looks and blocked the door as he was about to head out of the dormitory.

"Peter is going to follow you. You had better get to the Womping Willow on time Remus," James said. "I'm dead serious man. If _anything_ goes wrong, anything at all, Sirius and I will be all over you as soon as we get outside."

"Guys, everything will be fine. I promise," Remus said firmly. "That is, if I don't die during potions. I swear that Severus Snape is putting wolfsbane in my hair when he walks past me."

"See that nothing goes wrong then."

The boys agreed to leave the subject alone and go to their classes. Exams were drawing near and they spent their classes studying. Remus and Lessah, who usually sat together in Charms, were sitting a few rows away from each other. Each of them were deeply involved with long scrolls of notes. Sirius leaned over to Remus.

"Hey," he whispered. "Why aren't you over there with Lessah? Why are you studying? Nobody else is."

Remus looked around the room. Sirius' statement was not wholly accurate. _Some_ students where studying, but most were not. James and Lily certainly weren't, with James re-braiding her hair. Several other couples were more involved with each other than they were with their notes. Sirius was just harassing any girl who would give him a moment.

"I have to study Sirius. _I_ want to pass."

"Hey, I wanna pass too. I'm just saying, you could be doing _other_ things instead."

Remus ignored Sirius and went back to revising his notes. He was aware that Sirius had gone off somewhere, but he returned a few minutes later.

"You guys are made for each other. All she wants to do is study too," Sirius said, jerking his thumb at the Lessah. "But, she says she has something _naughty_ for you after classes. You lucky wolf you."

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored Sirius for the rest of the class, though it was very hard because he had some amusing pick up lines and the rejections were even more amusing. Remus made it through that class, but the failed to be so studious in History of Magic class, the last class of the day. Sirius was stirring up more trouble than usual with the girls. At one point one of the girls had hit Sirius with a small hex, making his face turn green with pink spots. It faded quickly, but it had the whole class in tears with laughter. After that, Remus wasn't able to study if his life depended on it.

Remus met Lessah on the way to dinner. He hooked her under the arm and pulled her away from the doors that lead into the Great Hall. He put his arms around her and smelled her hair.

"Mmmm, you smell like peaches," Remus whispered in Lessah's ear.

"Remus, you're acting a little silly," Lessah said, giggling a little.

"I have something special for you outside."

"Don't you want to save the something specials for the weekend?"

"No. After tonight you won't be seeing me around much because I have to devote the next two weeks to studying."

"You don't have to Remus. Be a bad boy, don't study."

"No, I have to study. Come outside with me."

Remus and Lessah went outside. It was a beautiful first day of June. Remus, through his usual "Marauders Only" channels, had acquired a picnic dinner from the House Elves who worked in the kitchens of Hogwarts. For its own protection, Remus had stashed by the Womping Willow. Unfortunately he now had the dangerous task of fetching it.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" Lessah laughed as Remus walked around the willow, trying to figure out how to get his basket back.

"Well, you know, I didn't think about getting it _back_, I just wanted to make sure that nobody ate it but us. I had to pull a lot of strings to get this dinner from the kitchen elves."

"How _did_ you do that?"

"Trade secret. You can learn anything if you're adventurous enough."

"_Accio_!"

Remus looked at Lessah as the picnic basket shot over to her. Unfortunately for him the speed of the moving basket had provoked the Womping Willow into attacking and Remus was knocked off his feet by a particularly large branch. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and ran back to Lessah's side. After a brief look over of Remus, Lessah told him that he wasn't hurt and that he should enjoy the dinner which he had conned out of the house elves. After dinner they lay down on the blanket and watched the clouds roll by, occasionally pointing out various shapes in the clouds. Remus was vaguely aware that the rat called Wormtail, actually Peter Pettigrew, was moving around in the vicinity. Time passed, the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"What about that one there?" Lessah asked, pointing to a cloud.

Remus looked at the cloud. It looked like it would, given the right wind conditions, be two clouds. Half of it was long and stretched from north to south. The other half was shorter, but was stretched along east and west. Remus thought for a moment.

"I looks like Severus Snape being attacked by one dozen crazed and starving weasels," he answered.

"I don't think so," Lessah said, laughing.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I looks to me like someone being attacked by a dog, or maybe a wolf."

Suddenly, Remus remembered what day it was. He sat up and looked at the sky, which was now all shades of orange, fading into purple. Remus blood ran cold, he had no time to get Lessah back to the school and himself to the Shrieking Shack. There was a tingling sensation in his ears, fingers and toes. Soon it would become the pain of transformation. Remus leapt to his feet.

"Lessah, you have to back to the school, right now," he said, panicking.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Lessah asked, confused by his sudden erratic behavior.

"Just go. Run! And don't follow me!"

Remus ran as fast as he could toward the forest on the edge of the school grounds. He could hear Lessah calling to him. Ignoring her, he ran on. He almost fell when the first wave of pain came. He reached the forest and collapsed, letting the pain of his transformation wash over him. He stood up again, this time on four legs, and howled at the rising moon. He began to make his way into the forest when the scent of peaches and humans drifted toward him. He turned around to see the form of Lessah Ismorah walking along the edge of the forest.

"Remus, where are you? Come out of there, you're scaring me."

Remus the wolf moved slowly to the edge of the forest again, until he was behind Lessah. The lowered his head and growled, ready to attack her. She turned around and looked at him, shocked.

"Oh... this must be why you didn't want me to follow you..."

_Run dammit! _Remus thought, struggling to control his mind._ Must not... can't... Lessah... must not... KILL!!_

The wolf side won and Remus launched himself at Lessah. She tried to run, but he over powered her, sinking his teeth into her thigh. It was the first time he had tasted human blood, but not the first time he had craved it. The taste excited him and drove him to attack her again. This time he caught her fist in his jaws as she tried to fight him off. Then something hard came up into his chest. He let go of Lessah and tried to catch his breath. When he looked up again she was running away. He chased after her and jumped at her for a third attack. Suddenly he found himself caught on a pair of antlers. The stag lifted him off the ground.

_James! Help me James!_ Remus cried, regaining his thoughts for a moment.

James, the stag, lifted his head hard and fast, tossing Remus toward the forest. It wasn't enough. Remus ran past James, still pursuing Lessah. He was set upon by a large black dog, and Irish Wolfhound. The hound seized him by the throat and started dragging him toward the forest. Remus fought back, but the hound was more than a match for the wolf. Once in the forest, the hound release Remus. He was chased deep into the forest.

_Sirius, what have I done!?_

_Don't worry Moony, James is with her. She'll be alright... I hope..._

Remus howled long into the night. He didn't sleep until some time after he had changed back into a human, when he passed out.


	7. Morning After

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**When Remus awoke he was cold and sore. There were leaves in his hair and dirt on his robes. Remus tried to remember how he had gotten so far into the woods, but his head hurt and his mind was numb. He sat up and looked around. Sirius was leaning against a tree, sleeping but not heavily lightly because he opened his eyes when Remus moved toward him.

"Were you here all night?" Remus asked, his throat was raw and it hurt to speak.

"Yeah," Sirius said sleepily. "Don't you remember anything?"

"My head hurts... I can't... I had a really frightening dream."

"Ah, and what was that about?" Sirius said casually.

"Well... I think I dreamed that attacked Lessah..." Remus trailed off as he noticed a lard blood stain on his shirt which was laying a few feet from him. "Oh no... NO!"

Remus grabbed his shirt and looked it over. It was mostly covered in dry blood and the sight of it made Remus want to throw up. He looked over at Sirius.

"How could I let this happen Sirius? How could I let it happen?!

Sirius didn't say anything and Remus could see that he was clearly disappointed. He also clearly had no idea where they were. He motioned for Remus to follow him and then changed to his dog form. Remus gathered up what parts of his uniform he wasn't wearing and followed Sirius. The wolfhound lead they way back to the school, following their scents from the night before, for over half an hour. When they were able to see the school again, Sirius changed back into a human while Remus put his uniform back on. Remus stared silently at the school, which now looked unfriendly and hateful. He bowed his head, closed his robes around him and headed toward the school. Then Remus slipped on something.

"For crying out loud Remus, the ground isn't even wet," Sirius scolded.

"I slipped on something!" Remus cried, the stress of the morning was taking it's toll.

Remus reached behind him and found something fluid and cloth-like. It was James' invisibility cloak. Remus stood up and wrapped the cloak around him, vanishing completely.

"Looks like James was thinking ahead last night," Sirius said.

"Doesn't help me much. I want to _die_, not vanish."

"Well, let's get to Gryffindor tower so you can clean up."

Sirius lead the way through a labyrinth of secret passages. Recently though, the Marauders Map had fallen from his possession and there were some parts of the passages that he couldn't remember. When they reached Gryffindor Tower, Sirius gave the password and Remus slipped in ahead of him. There were still a few late risers in the common room. Gilderoy Lockhart who was, in Remus opinion, a complete idiot, was standing on one of the chairs, waving his wand around.

"I would show that monster a thing or two!" Lockhart said flamboyantly.

"I'd like to show _him_ a thing or two," Remus hissed in Sirius' ear.

Sirius laughed out loud, causing Lockhart to look over at him.

"So, Sirius Black, you think that _I_ could not show a monster what is what?"

"Lockhart, I think that you are probably the biggest ass at Hogwarts. Why don't you go back to Hufflepuff and get out of _our _common room? And what monster are we talking about?"

"Well, that _American_ girl was attacked by a monster last night. James and Peter found her and took her to the Hospital Wing. She was in a really bad way, according to Peter. I, of course, was also there."

Remus growled and headed for the dormitory, leaving Sirius and a few Quidditch team members to "escort" Lockhart from the common room. In a few minutes Remus was dressed in clean robes, the leaves were brushed out of his hair and his face was clean. He came down stairs, looking as if he had been at the school all night. He and Sirius headed toward the Great Hall, Sirius insisting that Remus eat something whether he wanted to or not.

"Remus Lupin, come with me right now," said Professor McGonagall, grabbing Remus by the arm and hauling him away.

Professor McGonagall dragged Remus to the hospital wing. Remus had never seen her look so angry before. She lectured him all the way down the hall and kept a firm grasp on his arm. Remus didn't hear much of the lecture, or didn't understand it, but the tears rolled down his cheeks anyway.

"Furthermore, this is the single most irresponsible thing you could have done! You're friends could have been killed last night, trying to save your naive victim. I suggest that you pack your things and be ready to leave in an hour."

"Professor McGonagall, is Lessah dead?" Remus sobbed.

McGonagall's angry face flickered a little.

"No, you're lucky for that. She's quite all right and she was asking for you this morning."

"Can I see her before I got pack my things?"

McGonagall nodded and Remus entered the large room, full of beds with clean white sheets. There was a screen set up around one bed in particular that worried Remus. Madam Pomfrey eyed Remus coldly. Remus stared at the floor.

"Well, she's over there."

Remus nodded and walked over the enclosed bed. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the end of Lessah's bed. His look of disappointment cut into Remus' soul, making him want to fall off the face of the earth. Lessah was sitting up in bed, reading a book. Her hands and head were bandaged. She looked at Remus and cringed a little.

"Lessah, don't..."

"It was you then, wasn't it?"

"I didn't... I tried... I never wanted this to happen. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you, especially not like this. I wouldn't wish this one anyone."

"You _love_ me? You have a strange way of showing it, Remus Lupin."

"I understand that you hate me now. You'll probably want me exterminated. I'll leave you now, I have to go pack."

"Pack? Where are you going?"

"I'm being expelled. As soon as word of this gets out, the Ministry of Magic will also want my hide. No parent will want their child going to school with a werewolf. I have to leave now."

"Well, who says that the ministry has to know, or anyone else for that matter?"

Remus looked at Lessah and then at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled kindly at Remus. Lessah also smiled, but in a mischievous sort of way.

"As far as the ministry is concerned, I have been a werewolf all my life. My brother can get me signed documents from the _FBWI_ saying so. My parents know that I get into trouble, perhaps this time I just bit off more than I could chew."

_(Authors Note: Yet again. FBWI is the Federal Bureau of Werewolf Identification. Lessah is American, remember that.)_

"You're willing to _lie_ to your family? Why? I mean, I've ruined your life forever. You will never have a normal life after this, _never_."

"Remus, you're the first guy who has ever treated me like I was worth something," Lessah said quietly. "No guy has ever treated me the way you do. You're stuck with me for life now."

"Really? You're willing to... just give it all up like that?"

"Sure, as long as Professor Dumbledore is also willing to go along with it."

Remus looked at Dumbledore, who nodded and winked. Remus' face lit up. He threw his arms around Lessah and hugged her so tightly that she winced. There were a few matters that still needed to be agreed upon though. Lessah was willing to lie to anybody and everybody, even sign a written statement for the Ministry of Magic. Remus had to agree to tell his mother what he had done. He said that he would, but he planned on waiting a very long time before he did.


	8. The Ending

**EPILOGUE  
**Remus was allowed to stay at Hogwarts and, as he had warned Lessah, he vanished for the last few days before exams. They saw each other in class and at meal times, but Remus seemed to have ceased to exists any other time. Exams passed and Remus suddenly came back to existence, proud of his exceptionally high marks. Gryffindor did not win the house cup that year, all points seemed to have gone to Slytherin. It was a disappointing loss made worse by the gloating of Severus Snape.

On the train ride home, Sirius and James plotted how best to humiliate Snape, while Peter slept and Lily drifted about the train socializing. Remus and Lessah sat quietly and made plans to see each other over the summer. Remus promised to spend her first full moon with her, even if he had to sneak out of his house to do so. The train pulled into the station at Platform 9 and 3/4. Just as Severus Snape was stepping off the train there was a loud bang and a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Snape was wear a set of bright pink robes and the most sour looking face imaginable. Sirius patted him on the back and walked away laughing, followed by James, Remus, Lily and Lessah.

"Oh, there's my mum," Remus said, pointing to a older looking witch standing near the wall. "Come on, I want you to meet her."

Lessah followed Remus through the crowd. Remus' mother was dressed in long crimson robes. Her sandy brown hair, flecked with grey, was worn in a tight bun. Her face was care worn, like she had seen a lot of stress and pain in her life. She hugged Remus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum, I want you to meet some one. This is Lessah Ismorah, I wrote to you about her."

"Ah, of course! Remus has told me so much about you, young lady. It's nice to meet you at last."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lupin. I really like your son," Lessah said with a smile.

"Oi, Lessah!" a voice shouted.

Remus and Lessah turned in the direction of the voice. Lessah smiled and grabbed Remus by the arm.

"You have to come meet my brother Saber. He's visiting from the states, he's here to pick me up."

Lessah dragged Remus over to where her brother was, before Remus could object. Saber Ismorah was a tallish mad with pale skin. He and Lessah looked like they could have been twins. Saber had long black and white hair tied back in a ponytail, which reminded Remus of Sirius. He was wearing a pair of round shades and long black leather robes. Beneath his robes, clearly visible, were a pair of torn jeans and a white t-shirt with a marijuana leaf printed on it. He looked very laid back.

"Uh, Saber, this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin." Lessah said.

"Hello," Remus said, extending his hand.

"Cool," Saber said smoothly, shaking Remus hand. "You're the wild one with the nasty _bite_? Oh, don't wig out man, Lessah tells me everything."

"Oh Saber, you know how to scare a guy. Remus, it's alright. Saber has been keeping my secrets for me since I was old enough to have them." Lessah asked.

"Okay... I just wasn't prepared for that," Remus said, he had been panicked by Sabers statement.

"Come one, Lessah, Mom's waiting for us," Saber said. "And I need a joint."

Saber walked off toward the barrier that separated the wizard world from the Muggle world. Remus and Lessah said their final goodbyes. Just before Lessah ran off she kissed Remus on the lips. Remus smiled, blushing slightly, and waved good bye.

It was going to be a good summer.


End file.
